Memories of the past
by MusicalTB2
Summary: The boys stumble upon an old house which means a lot to them once they uncover an unusual object left behind. Rights belong to Anderson and ITV 2015 Thunderbirds. I wish I owned the boys but I don't.


"We've been walking for ages Scott, just pick a goddamn spot!" Gordon moaned.

"Alright, will this do? We're out of sight." Scott looked around the clearing.

"It's fine, let's set up. Wait a second, where's Virgil?" John put his stuff down and looked around for his brother, but the Thunderbird 2 pilot had vanished.

As a matter of fact, Virgil wasn't really that for away from the others, he had gone off exploring and had found an old abandoned cottage in the woods, his brothers repeatedly called his name but he didn't answer, he pushed the split door open and brushed the cobwebs aside as he stepped into the main hall way, there were two rooms adjacent to the hall, he looked into one and his eyes widened.

"I don't believe it." He walked in and approached an upright piano heavily covered in ivy and various plants. He wiped away the foliage on the front and read YAMAHA, "Like mother's." He smiled to himself and dusted the stool of twigs and sat down at the keys, once shiny white, now tainted yellow. He ran a hand across them then pressed a note, a faint sound came out and he began a small tune in the high register, his left hand joined in and the pedal began to move, stiffly at first as the joints untangled themselves from knots of ivy, and the music drifted out of the house to one brother who was in the area.

"Virgil, what are you doing now?" John laughed and followed the music to the house bringing in his brothers as he went.

Meanwhile the piece had developed more and Virgil had somehow changed the entire atmosphere of the house to a more peaceful one, all he could hear was the breeze in the trees and the soft crack of twigs under the pedal, and for a moment Virgil watched his own movement at the piano and the swaying of the ivy hanging over the lid.

John walked in with his brothers, "Virgil, how did you find this place?"

Virgil stopped playing and turned quickly, "I stumbled across it."

"It looks familiar." Gordon approached the piano and read the words on it, "Didn't mum have one of these, in a summer cottage?"

Scott gasped, "Didn't she used to have a private studio somewhere? Dad used to say it was in a forest, but he never knew the actual location."

Virgil looked back at the piano, "Are you saying?"

"That we're just came across mum's forest cottage? Yes Virgil." Scott hugged him.

Alan dusted off the cobwebs on a chair and sat down, "How is that piano still functioning?"

Virgil laughed, "It's barely functioning Al."

Gordon lifted the lid off and looked into where the strings were covered with ivy, he reached down to the piano and played a few chords, "Yeah, that ivy is tight."

John undid the front of the piano and tutted at the pedals, "What have you done to these Virgil? They're falling apart."

"That wasn't me." Virgil coughed aiming a kick at his brother who moved within seconds of meeting his foot.

"Missed me." John winked then stood up, "So, what were you playing?"

Virgil shrugged, "I made it all up."

Scott smiled, "I wish we had seen mum play this in the past, it's so worn down and taken over by nature I guess."

Gordon nodded, "Can I play Virgil?"

Virgil looked at his brother in surprise, "Sure Gordon, but since when did you play?"

"I've always known how to play." Gordon took Virgil's space on the stool and flexed his fingers, "Let's see."

Virgil stood back with Scott whilst Alan leant forwards on the chair and John leant on the piano, Gordon began to play a piece his mother had obviously taught him and Scott heard Virgil's breath catch. The streaked blonde eased through the music as he did in water, and Alan grinned at him from the chair whilst John wiped tears away. The piece finished and Gordon rested his hands on his thighs.

"We need to remember this place." John said rubbing Gordon's shoulder.

"Good thing I brought my phone then." Alan took it out and went to camera, "Smile Gordy."

Gordon didn't turn around and John saw his brother's tears, he shook his head at Alan then knelt next to Gordon, "Gordon?"

"I miss her John, and Dad." Gordon looked up tearfully and John hugged him, Scott and Virgil walked over.

"They're still with us Gordon." Scott smiled.

"Will he ever come back? Or is he gone for good?"

"I'm certain he'll come back Gordon, you have my word." Virgil said gently, Gordon squirmed out of John's grip and almost leapt into Virgil's arms.

"Favouritism." Alan muttered and Scott raised an eyebrow at him unimpressed.

"We should get some sleep guys." John suggested with a small yawn.

Gordon looked up at Virgil, "I want to stay here for a bit longer."

Virgil understood Gordon's meaning, "Yeah, ok. I'll go back with you Gordon."

"See you back at the campsite." John smiled and led Alan out after he had taken a photo of the piano for memories.

The room emptied and Gordon pushed Virgil towards the piano, "What was the piece mum taught you?"

Virgil frowned slightly, "Why did you just want me here?"

"Because, you're the best pianist in the family Virg."

"That's not a reason."

"Does there have to be a reason?" Gordon asked a little irritated.

Virgil sighed, "I'm sorry Gordon. Alright, I'll play for you."

Gordon's crooked smile returned and he carefully dragged the chair Alan had been sitting on over beside the stool and sat down, Virgil sat back down at the piano and smiled, "So, the piece mum taught me?"

Gordon nodded, "Please?"

Virgil began to play, and a powerful melody floated around the room, he turned to Gordon and nudged him, "This is what she taught me."

"It's beautiful, thanks Virgil."

"It's what I'm here for."

"What do you mean?"

Tears came to Virgil's eyes, "Taking the playing over from mum."

Gordon sighed, "Come on, let's leave this place to the past again, best to keep it as a memory."

Virgil released the ivy covered pedal, "At least we now know where this house is."

Gordon took Virgil's hand for a second as a sign of sympathy, "It's getting dark, and you have to fly tomorrow."

They looked at the piano for one last time then went back to their makeshift campsite and re-joined the others who were getting into their sleeping bags.


End file.
